<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chansaw One Shots by Married2MyPhone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027425">Chansaw One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Married2MyPhone/pseuds/Married2MyPhone'>Married2MyPhone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Jealousy, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Random Ideas That Come To Me In The Middle Of The Night, Short Stories, Soulmate AU, Useless Lesbians, maybe smut, one shots, prompts, that Gay Shit™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Married2MyPhone/pseuds/Married2MyPhone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is pretty self explanatory. Just short one shots that I find fun and write when I don't feel like writing a whole ass fic. I write stuff here so I don't lose motivation for writing by forcing myself to update Chance To Start Over. This will also be my crash course for Fluff writing cause I really need to do more fluff and ease it on the angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would You Like A Bath? Dinner? Or Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather had a really long day from work and all she wanted to do was go to bed with her wife in her arms and just sleep for the next week. So many orders came in and she had to deal with so much while her co-workers were barely even pulling their weight. She wasn’t even the team lead, but she still got through more orders than all of them. The least amount of orders she could finish were the least amount of orders the rest of her team could do and it was tiring.</p><p>But regardless, she was home now. Just a quick shower and she could be in paradise…</p><p>Or at least that was what she thought.</p><p>“Oh, Heather.” Heather doesn’t know if she was just really out of it or if she died on the way home without knowing and was just brought to this weird ass hell, but whatever the reason was, nothing could prepare her for this. </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” The girl asked as she stared in shock. There was Veronica, her loving wife of almost seven years, standing at the end of the hallway with a ladle in her hand, wearing nothing but an apron. ‘Oh lord, help me now by sending this heathen to the ninth circle of hell or anywhere far far away from me. At least until I’m in the mood.’ She mentally prayed.</p><p>“You look tired, you must’ve had a hard day at work.” Veronica said in a seductive way as she started slowly walking over to Heather, swaying her hips as she walked and Heather shook her head. “No. Nope. Just, no.” She mumbled as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack, placing her purse down before taking her heels off. “I could take care of you if you want me to…” Veronica said, leaning up against Heather and running against the outline of Heather’s jaw before trailing it down her neck and chest.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Veronica.” Heather said, backing up until her back hit the door which only made Veronica come closer, pushing herself up against Heather whose breath hitched at the feeling of Veronica’s boobs right against hers. ‘This is like my lifelong dream and my worst nightmare all at one time.’ She thought as she forced herself to look up and not give into this trap. “So how about it? Do you want dinner…” Heather stayed still when Veronica’s hand started moving down, leaning closer and closer to her. “A bath…” Her other hand reached up, holding onto Heather’s neck before leaning next to her ear and whispering,</p><p>“Or me?” Okay, that’s enough.</p><p>“Nope.” Heather said, grabbing Veronica’s head and lightly pushing her aside before walking past her. “Augh, what? Heather!” Veronica called out as she stumbled, watching Heather wave her off as she entered their room. “Heather!” Veronica called out once again in frustration, going over to their door and making a move to open it, only to realize that it’s locked. “Heather, open up!” Veronica shouted as she knocked on the door. “Calm your tits first and then I’ll let you in, you nasty!” The brunette heard her wife call from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Heather, it’s cold! At least let me change.” Veronica said, twisting the door knob that wouldn’t budge. “And whose fault is that? I have a sweater in the closet if it’s really that cold though.” She heard Heather called out as she started changing out of her work clothes and into comfortable and age appropriate clothes. “Let me in, I promise I won’t try anything!” That was a lie, obviously. Veronica’s been waiting for this the whole day and she wasn’t about to quit. “Hah! Nice try, bitch, I can tell when you’re lying!” Heather said as she plopped down onto her bed while Veronica let out a huff. </p><p>“I left my phone and laptop in there, what am I supposed to do now?” Veronica asked, a weak attempt to get Heather to open the door. “That Bible those Mormons left us is still in the drawer, why don’t you read that and repent!” Heather said as she grabbed the remote and turned the tv in their room on, letting herself lean back and relax. “Heather!” Veronica whined out. “Just one round!” She called out.</p><p>“The acts of flesh are obvious: sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery; Galatians five:nineteen, baby!” Heather quoted and Veronica groaned, knocking obnoxiously on the door in hopes of bothering the girl, but the sound of the tv’s volume rising indicated that she failed.  “Ugh, fine!” Veronica said, kicking the door before walking away.</p><p>Almost half an hour passed and Heather decided that thirty minutes was enough time for Veronica to repent for her sins. Heather turned the tv off, getting up from her bed and opening the door to her room, smiling at the sight of Veronica sitting on the couch, watching tv with her arms crossed with a pout on her face, wearing nothing but the sweatshirt Heather told her was in the closet. “Aw, is the whittle baby mad that she didn’t get laid?” Heather teased as she walked over to Veronica who let out a huff and turned away from Heather.</p><p>The girl chuckled and knelt in front of Veronica, laying her head on her lap. “I’m sorry for keeping you out of the room. I was just tired.” Heather said, lightly stroking Veronica’s lap which made Veronica glance down, unable to keep up her pout at the sight of Heather looking up at her with the look she used whenever Veronica was mad at her. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.” Veronica mumbled, lifting her hand and running it through Heather’s hair while the other girl stopped herself from snorting at how easy that was. </p><p>“Want to go back to the room?” Veronica nodded and grabbed the remote to turn the tv off, not noticing the grin that made its way on Heather’s face. “Perfect.” Before Veronica could even process, Heather hooked her arm under Veronica’s knees and lifted her up, her free hand supporting Veronica’s back. “Heather!” Veronica yelped in shock, arms shooting up to wrap around Heather’s neck. It all happened so fast because the next thing she knew, her back met her mattress while Heather hovered above her, head leaning down to start planting kisses on her neck while her hands rested on Veronica’s waist, slowly lifting up the sweatshirt that served as the only barrier blocking what she wanted. </p><p>“I-I thought you were tired.” Veronica said, starting to pant as she placed her hand on the back of Heather’s head and pulling her closer when the girl started sucking on the side of her neck, leaning her head to give her wife more access. “Yeah… But you did offer dinner.” Heather looked up and smiled at Veronica who let out a huff at that. “How come we get to do it when you’re in the mood… Now take that damn shirt off.” Heather grinned and leaned back to take her shirt off before grabbing Veronica’s waist and flipping them over, Veronica letting out a squeak at the sudden change which made Heather let out a laugh, leaning up and cupping Veronica’s waist to give her a kiss, only for Veronica to place her hands on her chest and push her back.</p><p>“Now… How about that dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica visits her girlfriend, Heather, late at night after she spent the whole day ignoring her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in three hours, I don't even know where I got this whole ass concept from. I just remember my sister sitting on y one side of a glass door while my brother sat on the other and they played impromptu charades. This memory caused this whole chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Veronica doesn’t actually know what she did, but if her girlfriend refused to even look her in the eye for the whole day, then she must’ve done something. She thought hard and long about what she could’ve done, but Veronica wasn’t known for her memory. If someone asked Veronica what the teacher discussed an hour ago, she wouldn’t know because she has more important things to think about then…</p><p>Well, that just proves her point.</p><p>But one of the things she was known for was going all out on situations that called her attention. Her girlfriend being upset (possibly at her) is one of those situations. So there she was, making her way to the front door of Heather’s house with a bag of ice cream, Korean face masks, movies and a teddy bear she bought on a whim.</p><p>She rang the doorbell and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for anyone to open the door. It was dark out, Veronica took her sweet time buying what she could since she was just that great of a girlfriend. Usually that type of comment would make Heather give her ‘that look’, but Heather wasn’t there at that moment and she couldn’t read minds.</p><p>After fifteen seconds of waiting, Veronica decided that waiting patiently wasn’t an option anymore. She took off her heels and tossed them into the Chandler’s backyard before jumping the fence. Why she went out at night in heels was a mystery to even her. But in her defense, she did leave school, head to the mall then head straight to Heather’s house. She had no time to change in clothes that were more fit for sneaking into houses. </p><p>Veronica would’ve considered this as a pain in the ass if she wasn’t so used to doing this every time she had to sneak out of Heather;s house early in the morning after staying over without her parents actually knowing.</p><p>All the lights in the household were shut off save for one window on the second floor. Veronica dropped the bag onto the grass before taking out her phone and turning on it’s flashlight as she started looking for pebbles. She’s tried calling Heather all day, but the girl would either send one worded or half-assed responses or just not reply at all. When she got a handful, Heather took one into her palm and aimed her shot.</p><p>Heather raised her head from in between her legs, letting them drop as she focused her attention on the tapping on her window. Part of her was wary about checking the source of the noise, but she’s already come to terms with the fact that she’d be the first to die in a horror movie no matter what situation, so she got up and checked it out. </p><p>“Heather!” Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Veronica’s tone was hushed, but still managed to be really loud. “Heather, get the fuck over here!” Veronica shouted from below as she threw another pebble at Heather’s window. The girl opened her curtains and window, sticking her head out the window and looking down at Veronica who quickly stopped herself from throwing another pebble.</p><p>“Finally. You took so long that I was thinking about getting an actual rock and just smashing your window to get your attention.” Veronica said and Heather frowned, eyes catching the bag full of things next to her girlfriend on the ground. </p><p>“Veronica, what are you doing here? Also, keep it down. We’ve already had enough noise complaints from our neighbors, we don’t need anymore.” Heather said and even though it was dark out, she could tell that her girlfriend rolled her eyes at what she said.</p><p>“Well, if my girlfriend would stop ignoring my calls and actually tell me what’s wrong, I wouldn’t have to feel inclined to go all the way to her house and cheer her up.” Veronica replied easily and Heather looked away, biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong.” Heather said it so quietly that Veronica didn’t actually catch what she said, but the look on her girlfriend’s was enough to raise more concern inside her. </p><p>“Look, I’m really sorry, okay? Just let me up and we can talk it through. I’ll make up for it, I promise. I got gifts.” Veronica said, picking up the bag and raising it to Heatherwho furrowed her eyebrows at what her girlfriend said.</p><p>“Wait, what are you talking about?” Heather asked and it was Veronica’s turn to become confused.</p><p>“Uh… You’re mad at me? I don’t actually know why, but I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Heather let the words sink in as she let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing at her eyes as she felt frustration build up in her. </p><p>“I don’t need you to apologize. Take your gifts and take them somewhere else, I’m going back inside.” Veronica stammered as she raised her arms, letting out a scoff of disbelief as she watched Heather shut the window.</p><p>Okay, so maybe Veronica shouldn’t have assumed that whatever Heather was going through was about her. Cursing under her breath, Veronica stuck her hand through the loops of the bag and looked up at the tree. This was her least favorite part about going to Heather’s late at night, but she had a girlfriend she needed to apologize to, and this time, she actually had a reason to apologize. </p><p>Heather rolled her eyes when she heard more tapping on her window. She tried to block it out with her pillow, but it just got louder and louder. “God damnit, Veronica! I told you to- augh!” Heather yelped in shock, not expecting to see Veronica in front of her window.</p><p>“Let me in!” Veronica said as she knocked on the window incessantly. “You are crazy! Get down front there, you’re gonna get hurt!” Heather shouted through the window. “Aw, so you do care, how sweet of you!” Veronica said sarcastically which made Heather groan in frustration, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at the window which made Veronica jolt back until she remembered she was protected by the window.</p><p>“Heather.” She called out, but Heather simply sat on her bed, arms crossed as she stared straight ahead of her. “Heather!” Veronica said as she continued knocking on the window. </p><p>“Heather, at least look at me!” Veronica said and Heather rolled her eyes, but turned in her seat so she could face her girlfriend, narrowing her eyes at her as she waited impatiently for the girl to say whatever she said. </p><p>The girl raised two fingers at her and Heather furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watched the girl shake the two fingers to her. “What the fuck are you doing?” She asked and Veronica rolled her eyes. “Since you won’t listen to me, I’m taking a different approach.” She explained and Heather thought to herself for a moment until it clicked. </p><p>“By playing charades?” She asked in great confusion. “Yes, now cooperate!” Veronica demanded as she raised two fingers again. Heather rolled her eyes once more, but decided to humor her girlfriend. </p><p>“Two words.” Veronica pointed to herself before putting her hands together.</p><p>“You’re praying.” Veronica scrunched her face before pointing to herself and scissoring her two fingers together.</p><p>“Yes, Veronica. I’m aware that you’re a raging lesbian.” Heather said and Veronica shook her head in agreement before raising her fingers again. </p><p>“Two words.” Veronica pointed to herself and started mouthing the word since she didn’t actually know how to express that word without using actual words.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s cheating.” Heather said with an unamused expression.</p><p>“Stop being a bitch and just answer the damn question.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. You’re sorry.” Heather said and Veronica cheered out.</p><p>“Yes! Congratulations, you are the winner. Now can I please come in? It’s cold out here.” Veronica said as she put her hands against the glass. </p><p>“Okay. But first, it’s my turn.” Heather said, getting up from her seat and squatting down so she was face to face with Veronica, raising two fingers at the girls. </p><p>“Two words.” Heather gave Veronica the middle finger before pointing at her girlfriend. Veronica rolled her eyes and was about to make a comment just as immature as the action, until she noticed something that raised her concern again. She was only now seeing Heather up close and it’d be impossible for her to miss this.</p><p>“Hey, have you been crying?” Heather’s bloodshot eyes widened as she quickly grabbed the curtains and pulled them shut. </p><p>“Hey, no! Heather Chandler, you cannot just ignore me! We have to talk about this, I am not leaving here until we do!” Veronica called out as she continued knocking on the window.</p><p>“No we don’t, please leave!” Heather shouted over Veronica’s protests, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to ignore her girlfriend’s words.</p><p>“Heather, let me in! Tell me what’s wrong, I can do this all night!”</p><p>“La, la, la, la!” </p><p>“Oh, very mature, Heather. Come on, stop this, the sooner we talk about this, the sooner you can feel better!”</p><p>“Mary had a little lamb! Little lamb! Little Lamb!”</p><p>“Heather, I swear, if you don’t-”</p><p>“Hey!” The two girls immediately shut up and Heather went over to her window, opening her curtains and looking out the window to see an old woman standing on the porch next to her house. </p><p>“You two are making so much noise! You’re waking up my cats! Don’t make me complain to the sheriff again, Chandler!” Heather let out an exasperated sigh at this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Higgins! It won’t happen again!” Heather shouted through the window. </p><p>“What?” The woman called out. </p><p>“I’m very sorry, Mrs-”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can’t hear you!” </p><p>“I’m sor-”</p><p>“Speak up!” Heather let out a groan and opened her window. Taking the chance, Veronica quickly jumped into Heather’s room. Heather turned to Veronica with wide eyes as the girl cheered before getting up on the floor. </p><p>“There! Now quiet down!” </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Higgins!” Veronica called out with a cheeky grin which made the old woman shake her head in disappointment as she walked back into her home. Veronica turned around, ready to talk to Heather when she was met with the red angry face of her girlfriend.</p><p>Usually, she’d find this very cute and would take the time to tease the girl about it in hopes of making her face redder, but Veronica was too focused on how this could be her last moments before she took her last breath.</p><p>“Get out. I don’t want you here.” Heather said, pointing at the door behind her. </p><p>“No. I came all this way and you’re upset. I’m your girlfriend, I’m here to help you. I’m not leaving until you’re okay.” Veronica said, her tone more seriousness when she noticed how distraught her girlfriend actually was. Tear stained cheeks with dark bags under her eyes which were red. Something was wrong and Veronica hated seeing her girlfriend like this.</p><p>“Did you ever consider that I don’t need your help?” Heather asked, pushing her finger onto Veronica’s chest which made the girl stumble back a bit. </p><p>“You’re my girlfriend, not my caretaker. I’m not some damsel in distress that you can just sweep in and help solve all her problems, I don’t need you all the time, Veronica.” Heather said. With each jolt of frustration she felt, she would jab her finger in Veronica’s chest while the girl took a step back with each jab until she couldn't step back anymore.</p><p>“Why can’t you just give up for once? You don’t have to stay all the damn time, it’s annoying! Just leave!” Heather exclaimed raising her hand at Veronica as a sob cut through her. She slowly lowered her hand as the tears streamed down her eyes, her sobs filling the room. </p><p>Veronica gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close, lightly shushing and whispering reassuring words into her girlfriend’s ear as she let her cry it all out. She didn’t know what was wrong, and it was painful for Veronica to see her girlfriend so broken up about something she couldn’t help her with. </p><p>But it didn’t matter. Her girlfriend didn’t need an interrogation, she just needed someone there to support her and that was what she was going to do.</p><p>It was late in the night when the two moved to Heather’s bed, cuddled up against each other, Veronica holding Heather while Heather held a teddy bear in her arms. Tubs of ice cream were littered on the ground with their faces fresh after using the face masks Veronica bought for them. There were times where Heather would start crying out of nowhere, but Veronica would quickly calm the girl down and hold her close until she was okay again. They were both very tired and ready to just fall asleep, but Veronica couldn’t end the night without making sure Heather knew.</p><p>“Hey.” Veronica said, tone gentle as she lightly nudged her girlfriend who was on the brink of falling asleep. </p><p>“Yes?” Heather asked, half awake and Veronica smiled at how cute the girl sounded.</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m not going anywhere.” Veronica felt the weight on her shoulder become heavier as Heather shifted against her, only making Veronica hold her closer.</p><p>“I’ll always be here as long as you want me here. Even when you’re unsure about whether or not you still want me here, I will be. Even if you just need a quick hug or a full out support system, I’ll be there for you.” Heather let out a content hum as she buried her head on the crook of Veronica’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love you, Veronica.” Heather mumbled before she drifted off to sleep. Veronica smiled, wiping the stray tears that left Heather’s eyes before she fell asleep before kissing the girl on her forehead. </p><p>She grabbed the remote that was next to her and shut the tv off, gently laying Heather down on her bed before laying next to her and holding her girlfriend close against her. Even though it was a night full of stressful emotions, Veronica looked forward to ending her days like this all the time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>